1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, color inkjet printers that eject several colors of ink from a print head so as to form ink dots on print paper have become popular as output devices for computers. More recently, relatively large color inkjet printers that use a plurality of print heads to print onto print paper such as roll paper have also been achieved (for example, see JP 2000-158735A). Such color inkjet printers eject ink from the print heads while moving a carriage so as to form dots on the print paper for correcting the feed amount by which the print paper is fed by a paper feed roller.
When moving the carriage and forming dots for correcting the feed amount on the print paper, vibration occurs in the carriage. Since the print heads are provided in the carriage, that vibration is transmitted to the print heads.
Under these circumstances, when ink is ejected from the print heads to form dots for correcting the feed amount on the print paper, desired dots are not obtained, and therefore there is the possibility that correction of the feed amount cannot be carried out appropriately.